


Lazy Snuggles and Sundays

by WitchRavenFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 365drabbles, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Sex, Sunday mornings, Watching Someone Sleep, cosy, rare time alone, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco enjoy a rare Sunday morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Snuggles and Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from anything in the Harry Potter franchise, this is all for fun.
> 
> This little drabble doesn't fit into any verse i have in mind specifically. I was having a Lazy Sunday myself when I wondered, "What would Draco and Harry Do?" This was my answer in a 365 format - give or take a word.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. WRF x

Harry opened his eyes and saw messy blonde hair, which made him smile. He wrapped his arms around the source of heat and light, and nuzzled into the neck that he found beneath. It smelt comforting, restful. It smelt like home.

 

“Morning.”

 

Harry received a mumbled ‘g-morning’ before Draco’s sleep reclaimed him quickly. Harry didn’t mind, he really didn’t mind. He loved Draco awake and ready to argue any point that he felt was right over Harry’s, and he loved watching Draco show off how clever he was... but Harry also liked Draco like this.

 

In sleep, Draco’s sharp angles were softer, his jaw and cheeks weren’t so pointy. In fact, sleep seemed to round Draco’s sharp edges when they lay in bed, making him seem more pliable. Harry mused that Draco seemed younger somehow - not ten years ago and Hogwarts younger - no, just more vulnerable maybe. Definitely.

 

In sleep Draco showed himself to be vulnerable, and Harry was the only person that got to see that. That in itself was humbling. Draco trusted him wholeheartedly to keep him safe when he was unawares. Not that Draco needed protecting anymore than Harry did, not as a trainee Unspeakable at any rate, Draco knew things that trainee Aurors weren’t supposed to know.

 

Harry allowed his hands to roam the warm pale skin under the covers, tracing the warmth and occasional scar.

 

“If you keep trying to get closer, you’ll end up _in_  me, Harry. I rather think that Sunday’s off are supposed to be lazy.” Draco’s voice was clear now, awake and full of his special humor.

 

Draco wriggled within his arms and stilled for a moment before moving only his hips slowly in a slight rhythm, one Harry would pick up on, being that his hard cock was practically pressed between Draco’s naked arse cheeks.

 

“Well, Draco...maybe I want in,” Harry whispered into the blonde’s ear and felt him tremble within his own arms. “Anyway, I can fuck you lazily. Just you watch me and see.”

 

Harry pulled Draco’s face round to meet his lips and let their tongues touch before making good on his promise, just as lazily and thoroughly as he could.

 

 


End file.
